EarthBound for Pokemon
by CatGirl149
Summary: The world of the retro video game Pokemon collides with one even MORE retro: EarthBound! Join Ness, Lucas, and Porky as they journey across the Hoenn region and thwart the diabolical plans of Team Magma, while Lucas discovers along the way that his ability to communicate with animals has more benefits than he thinks.


In the wonderful, peaceful land of Onett, located within a country called Eagleland, all was well, and everything occurred just as they should: with their normal, regulated actions controlled daily by nature and God Himself. Morning doves soared through the skies, and Mr. Saturns wandered about aimlessly, as if they had no sense of direction or any idea as to where to go.

On this particular day on Monday, March the second, the beautiful daybreak-announcing sunrise presented to Ness, a thirteen-year-old boy gifted with PSI powers, gave him the sense of happiness and peace, which he never took for granted.

"What could go wrong on a perfect day like this, considering that every day is predictably filled with harmony?" he asked himself as he gazed in awe of the majestic sunrise.

Ness walked himself into the kitchen, where he was welcomed by the aroma of pancakes, bacon, and eggs, which his mother was preparing for breakfast that morning.

"I just don't know how it can get any better than this! If only I knew just how much of a difference one little event could make to our daily lives?" Ness thought aloud.

"Well, you can make King's day better than it is by taking him for a walk later. He really seems to enjoy those. Besides, he could use the exercise!" Ness's mother suggested, referring to their loyal pet dog.

King's ears perked up to the mention of his own name and his favorite activity, and the decision was made. Upon finishing his made-with-love morning meal, the little teenager dressed into his iconic red baseball cap and blue-and-yellow-striped shirt. And, of course he could not have forgotten about his always-handy yellow backpack!

As the dog and child made their way through the front door, Ness's mother called out, "Have a nice walk, Ness! Be safe! Remember to look both ways before crossing the street, and don't talk to strangers!"

"Okay! I get it, Mom!" he replied, annoyed with his mother's over-protectiveness. He quickly shut the door to avoid hearing any more of her safety precautions, and was on his way to make this a very memorable time for his beloved canine.

But as it turned out, this walk ended up leading to an unforgettable turning point in Ness's life.

As this little morning stroll continuously progressed further into completion, Ness came to the point where he was sure King would eventually tire out and desire to return home, but much to Ness's surprise, King spotted an unusual raccoon-like creature that wore zigzag patterns on its fur. Ness saw it too.

"Well, would you look at that? Gosh, it must be a whole new breed of raccoon! How fascinating!"

Suddenly, the odd little creature began to scamper away, and immediately, King's first instinct and next action was to give chase, which surprised his owner, who immediately held on to the leash for dear life.

"Heel, King! Heel! Ugh! Why must you always chase things that move?!" Ness exclaimed in angry cautiousness.

King continued to pursue the unfortunate rodent as Ness unwillingly "tagged" along, until dog and child eventually came across a foreign landscape like nothing citizens of Eagleland had seen or heard of before.

Ness suddenly trembled in fear and confusion. "What the heck? Where are we?"

The young teen looked about his surroundings. Pine trees bordered around every path and neighborhood, the birds flying high above the clouds seemed to be repeating their own names rather than chirping, and a pudgy homeless man standing nearby quickly approached Ness, who felt the desire to share with him his news regarding technology that he seemed to explain to every new face he laid his eyes upon.

"Isn't technology great?" he asked. "Now you can communicate with several others simultaneously just by using a little wireless device! The power of science is just staggering!"

As the overweight man walked away to carry on his usual wandering about, Ness looked to his disobedient canine and stated, "I don't think we're in Onett anymore, King!"

**Author's Notes:** What do you guys think? Are you enjoying the story so far? Did you notice my Wizard of Oz reference? :D Anyway, if you like it so far, please review it, follow it, or add it to your favorites, and I will upload a new chapter as soon as I can! In the next chapter, we're going to have Lucas and Porky involved with this predicament in some fashionable way! That's where the true adventure begins!


End file.
